snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Milton Shacklebolt
Milton Shacklebolt was born to the pureblood parents of Michael and Isabelle Shacklebolt. Milton is the great-nephew of legendary Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. After being born and raised in the Ottery St. Catchpole area, Milton moved to Wales when he was just thirteen years old, after the divorce of his parents. He attended Hogwarts in 2077 and graduated in 2080, serving his final two terms as the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. He is currently a model with his girlfriend, Taryn Hayden, for Evolette McKenna. He is also currently attending University in Miami, Florida for business management and is currently the assistant manager at a popular club in central Miami. Personality Milton is a very extroverted person. He makes friends easily, but he also makes enemies rather easily as well. Throughout his Hogwarts years he was (and still is) considered quite a ladies man, although he is very and truly dedicated to his current girlfriend, Taryn Hayden. And he doesn't plan on being single ever again, just for the record. Milton likes to have fun and has a good sense of humor. He likes to make people laugh even if half of the time they are laughing at him. Milton is very protective of his friends and loved ones. If you are cared about by Milton, no harm will come to you if he has anything to say about it. He can be very cautious when forming new relationships and friendships, but once he trusts someone, he will give it all (mostly). Besides all the serious stuff, Milton loves to have fun, seeks adventure, and pick the occasional fight. He likes to party, but he's rather good at not getting in too much trouble these days. He has a puppy to raise, after all. Childhood Milton was born a pureblood wizard in his home in Ottery St. Catchpole to Isabelle and Michael Shacklebolt. He lived a happy spoiled life until the age of five, when his parents got divorced. Well... even after that he was still happy and spoiled. Milton’s mother made him believe that his father was a horrible man and that they were much better without him in their lives. His mother gave him anything he asked. Meanwhile, his father opened a wizard networking pub (much like the Leaky Cauldron) in Dublin, Ireland. As he grew up, his mother continued supporting the two of them without any issues with money. She came from a wealthy, pureblood heritage where money was never a problem. She also had a stable and successful career, that which Milton knew nothing about. Isabelle was and still is very secretive about her work, but Milton knows it has something to do with the Potionmaking business. Isabelle hired a private tutor to home-school Milton. She didn't believe in the public school system and didn't want to waste her money on it. Milton always did well in his home-school classes. As a child, he also learned to play the piano, but he never tells anyone because he feels it is embarrassing. When Milton was thirteen, his mom suddenly packed up the house and moved herself and Milton to a mansion in the middle of nowhere, Wales without explaining why. Milton didn’t mind the change, though. He could still visit his old friends. And there was a duck pond not to far from his house and the ocean a mile away. In the summer of 2077, Milton’s mother remarried to a man by the name of Marcus Gonzales. Much to Milton’s shock and disappointment, the man wasn’t under a love potion. The two things he hated the most about this marriage were 1) he got a step-sister, and 2) his step-father made them both sign up for Hogwarts. Public school was a big no-no in Milton’s opinion. But, of course, Milton had to go. Hogwarts Years Fifth Year Milton was sorted into Ravenclaw, much to his (and everyone else's) surprise. He joined the Quidditch team under the captainship of Eliana Stone and played as a chaser. His first term at Hogwarts was anything but ordinary. He had an extremely sour attitude towards anything about Hogwarts. He thought he was better than anyone else and didn't want to mingle with these "public" school kids. He met a Gryffindor girl by the name of Anya Phillips who annoyed the heck out of him. He also met Aurora Quinn, a redhead Slytherin who he thought was hot. They dated for a few months until she found out Milton cheated on her over Winter break. Then they had a duel outside by the lake... except it was more like: she beat the crap out of him. That was embarrassing. To his surprise, Anya Phillips stuck around and he actually started liking her. Over the months they got really close and even though he didn't realize it at the time, Anya was making him a better person. Over the second half of the term, Milton had met fifth year Slytherin, Taryn Hayden who was in a long-distance relationship with her boyfriend, August Goldstien. Much to Milton's dismay, Taryn wouldn't kiss him. Over the summer, Milton spent a lot of time with Anya and Taryn. He even finally agreed to meet his father after not seeing him in a few years. He discovered that his mother had been lying to him and that his father wasn't even that bad of guy. Sixth Year On the train to Hogwarts, Taryn informed Milton that she broke up with her boyfriend over the summer. Milton and Taryn kissed (a lot) and began the new term as a couple. Milton became the Quidditch Captain of Ravenclaw, due to the graduation of Eliana Stone. He also became a Yearbook Scribe and joined the Gobstones Club. Over the term, Milton and Anya's relationship got even closer and he was soon confused about his feelings for her. She was the first person to ever accept him as the boy inside and not the conceited, attractive quidditch jock on the outside. She understood him, inside and out. Milton knew then that she was his first best friend and nothing was going to happen to change that (they did have rocky moments here and there, but it always worked out). After dating Taryn for several months, it was obvious that Milton had almost changed completely. He wasn't as rude to people, he had more respect for his peers, and he had a successful relationship with a girl that lasted six months (personal record). On Valentine's Day, Milton and Taryn broke up simply because the spark in their relationship had fizzled out and they better of friends than trying to fix a relationship that didn't need to be fixed. They remained best friends and there were no hard or awkward feelings. A month or two following, Milton and Genevieve Branxton swapped spit in the beginnings of their friends-with-benefits relationship. He thought things might get weird because she was a Beater for his team, but it wasn't. He didn't play favorites and it was all good. Near the end of the year, Milton was abducted by a man-eating plant and almost died. Luckily, the Charms professor, Sophia Bellaire, was able to blow up the plant before it could devour him. He suffers from mild post-traumatic stress and occasional nightmares, but he's okay. Over the summer, Milton went with Taryn to Miami, Florida to model for Evolette McKenna. They had a blast together and Milton started thinking about it for a career. Anya visited him while he was there. Seventh Year Milton kept his Quidditch Captain badge for another year and had the luck of a spectacular team. They won their first game (even though he was in the hospital wing). He filled most of his time with Quidditch, although he rarely got to play in the games, due to all the team-inflicted injuries he suffered. He actually made "friends" with Alexa Cambridge (Gryffindor) and Lotus Wisteria (Hufflepuff) who refused to let him graduate because they feared he was too stupid and prone to life-threatening danger to make it in the real world without dying. He has proven them wrong so far. On the night before the end of term feast, Milton and BFF at the time, Taryn Hayden stole the two cows from Groundskeeper Firth and snuck them into Headmistress Anastasia Truebridge's office. She was not pleased. But it was awesome. Post-Hogwarts After graduating Hogwarts, Milton moved around quite a bit. He spent some time working in his dad's bar in Dublin. During his suspension for starting a fight with a customer, he studied about mixing drinks and learned quite a bit. So when he got bored of Dublin, he practiced his excellent Charms skills and moved to New York and started working in a club with a fake ID. Whilst working, he was in a very serious relationship with a wonderful girl named Jessa. They dated for several months and things started to get even more serious when they started living together. However, Milton unfortunately got cold feet and packed up and moved down to Miami to live with Taryn. The breakup with Jessa was messy and entirely his fault and does regret how it ended, but since then he has moved on. A year later, Milton started attending a university in Miami and began modeling again for Evolette McKenna. He later started working in a club downtown as well. He will graduate in 2085 with a degree in Business Management. He is an assistant manager at the clubs he works at now and hopes to continue to move up the ladder. During this time, he and Taryn also began dating again because they love each other and always have and always will. Sorry, August. You're a good guy. Milton Shacklebolt Milton Shacklebolt Milton Shacklebolt Milton Shacklebolt Category:Quidditch Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Alumni